


PaY No aTtEnTiOn tO ThE TrOlL BeHiNd tHe cUrTaIn

by SomeoneIMayOrMayNotBe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Afterlife, BDSM, Caliginous-Flushed Vacillation, Canon-typically NSFW, Canonical Character Death, Dream Bubbles, Flirting, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Not that it matters because, Pale Flirting, Pale-Caliginous Vacillation, Pale-Red Vacillation, Physical Disability, Pushy Gamzee, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Red flirting, Relationship Negotiation, black flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneIMayOrMayNotBe/pseuds/SomeoneIMayOrMayNotBe
Summary: A continuation of the canon conversation in which Gamzee propositions Tavros (https://www.homestuck.com/story/3986). Tags, etc. to be updated as new content goes up (it's less spoilery that way). This fic does get downright filthy, so expect the rating to go up.For the purposes of this fic, I like to pretend all of the characters are 18+ and nowhere close to sexually naïve. If your imagination doesn't allow for this departure from canon, pretend I checked the underage box, and get ready to suspend some disbelief (;





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, Orrin! Thanks for all the proofreading and, you know... Everything else.

AT: ,  
AT: ,,  
TC: EvErYtHiNg gOoD?  
AT: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
TC: mEoWcReAtUrE GoT A HoLd oF YoUr mAkeOuT MuScLe?  
TC: TaLk tO Me, bRo.   
TC: LaY At mE ThE UnEaSe wHaT Be rAtTlInG YoUr pAn, SeE If i cAn'T DiSsOlVe iT SoMe.  
AT: ,,iS THIS A CLOWN THING?  
TC: HuH?  
TC: ThInK I MaY Be tOo sToNeD To gEt wHaT yOu'Re aLl tO GeTtInG YoUr iNsInUaTiOn aT...  
AT: aRE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME?  
TC: :o(  
TC: NoW WhY WoUlD A BrOtHeR Go aNd dO SoMeThInG LiKe tHat?  
AT: ,,,  
AT: nO, sORRY, yOU'RE RIGHT,  
AT: tHAT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE YOU AT ALL,  
AT: i'M JUST VERY SURPRISED, bECAUSE,  
AT: i HAD NO IDEA YOU WANTED TO, uH,,,,,,,  
TC: GeT mY cHiLl AnD sMoOcHeS oN wItH a FiNe MoThErFuCkEr?  
TC: No nOtIoN On mE As tO WhY I WoUlDn'T.  
AT: i,,,,,  
AT: i LIKE YOU A LOT,  
AT: bUT, i DON'T THINK IT'S IN A MATING WAY,,,  
AT: sORRY,  
TC: AiN't nO NeEd fOr tHaT MoThErFuCkInG RePeNtInG NoIsE.  
TC: YoU GoT To fOlLoW WhAt yOuR PuShEr wHiSpErS At yOu.  
TC: JuSt cAuSe i gOt mE A HaRsH CrAvInG FoR SoMe sWeEt, tAsTy sNaCk dOn'T MeAn i uP AnD ExPeCt tO Be cRaVeD BaCk.  
AT: iT'S NOT THAT I DON'T, uH,  
AT: i MEAN,,,  
AT: i DO THINK YOU'RE GOOD-LOOKING, iN AN AESTHETIC SENSE,  
TC: ThAnKs ;O)  
TC: YoU'rE pReTtY mOtHeRfUcKiNg HoT yOuR oWn SeLF, hAhA!  
AT: wHAT, nO,  
AT: nO I'M NOT, dON'T SAY THINGS THAT ARE STUPID, aND BASICALLY NOT TRUE,  
TC: AnYoNe wItH A FuNcTiOnAl pUsHeR AnD A PaIr oF LoOkStUbS CaN TeLl wHaT A SwEeT LiTlE BuNdLe oF MiRaClEs yOu'vE GoT AlL WrApPeD InSiDe tHaT PrEtTy pAcKaGiNg, SuGaRgRuB.  
AT: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
AT: yOU MUST BE JOKING, oR CONFUSED,  
TC: I mAy Be A DuMb MoThErFuCkEr BuT i AiN't No LiAr.  
TC: My GaNdErBulbS sHoW mE sOmEtHiNg WoRtH gEtTiNg My ApPrEcIaTiOn At, I uP aNd MaKe My ReGaRd KnOwN.  
TC: gOt tO GiVe pRaIsE WhErE PrAiSe iS MoThErFuCkInG DuE.  
AT: wELL, tHANKS, i THINK,,  
AT: yOUR, uH,  
AT: yOUR FACE IS NICE TO LOOK AT,,,,   
AT: eVEN THOUGH WE DON'T GET TO SEE IT MUCH, bECAUSE OF YOUR MAKEUP,  
AT: bUT THE MAKEUP ALSO LOOKS KIND OF COOL, i GUESS,  
AT: eSPECIALLY NOW THAT YOU'VE FIGURED OUT HOW TO ALCHEMIZE BETTER GRADE PIGMENT PASTE,  
TC: YeP YeP! ThOsE NeW DeVoTiOnAl pAiNtS ArE FuCkInG BiTcHtItS, yO :o)  
AT: wAIT, HOW DO I EVEN KNOW THAT,  
TC: MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLeS iS hOw!  
AT: bUT IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE,  
TC: DoN't tHiNk On iT ToO HaRd.  
AT: wE HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED PLAYING THE GAME YET, sO, wHY,,  
TC: AiN'T No nEeD To fOrCe yOuRsElF To uNdErStAnD, iS WhAt i'm Up AnD sAyInG At yOu.  
TC: JuSt gOtTa TrUsT iN tHe BeAuTy Of ThE MeSsIaH's cReAtIoN aNd LeT iT cOmE To yOu nAtUrAl-lIke.  
AT: bUt,,  
TC: If yOu cAn'T TrUsT ThE MeSsIaHs, tRuSt mE.  
AT: i JUST CAN'T SHAKE THE FEELING, tHAT SOMETHING IS WRONG,  
AT: aND THIS IS NOT HOW THIS CONVERSATION IS SUPPOSED TO GO,  
TC: JuSt rOLl wItH It, iT'S CoOl. No nEeD To wOrRy yOuR PrEtTy HoRnS OvEr iT.  
TC: It WiLl Up AnD cOnGeAl In YoUr PaN lIke SoPor WhEn It'S uP aNd ReAdY aNd ThE tImInG iS aLl To BeInG rIgHt.  
AT: oKAY,,,,  
AT: iF YOU SAY SO,,,  
TC: So yOu lIkE WhEn i gEt mY PaInT On... WhAt eLsE?  
AT: uHH,  
AT: i GUESS,, yOU KIND OF REMIND ME OF PUPA PAN, sORT OF,  
AT: bECAUSE OF YOUR BUILD, aND YOUR CONFIDENCE,  
AT: lIKE HOW YOU'RE NOT AFRAID TO WEAR, rEALLY TIGHT, aND CLIGNY CLOTHES,  
AT: i COULD NEVER DO THAT,,,,  
TC: WhY NoT?  
TC: I ThInK YoU'D LoOk sWeEt aS MoThErFuCkInG PiE In oNe oF My lEoTaRdS.  
TC: GoT A WiCkEd tEmPtAtIoN On mE To mAkE YoU WeAr oNe wHeN YoU ViSiT, HaHaHa!  
AT: i'M, rEALLY NOT SURE,, hOW I FEEL ABOUT THAT,,,,,  
TC: BuT YoU LiKe tHe lOoK Of tHeM On mE?  
AT: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
TC: So iT SoUnDs aS If mAyBe wE GoT SoMe pOtEnTiAl aLl uP In hErE?  
AT: bUT,, nO, tHAT'S THE THING,  
AT: i KIND OF SEE YOU AS JUST A HATEFRIEND,  
AT: aND ALSO,  
AT: yOUR RELIGION MAKES ME UNCOMFORTABLE, i'M SORRY,,,  
TC: OuR BeLiEfS DoN't gOtTa AlIgN FoR OuR BoDy pArTs tO Do tHe sAmE, BrOtHeR. HoNk!  
AT: oH,  
AT: oH, nO NO I'M NOT DOING THAT, nO, sORRY, i CAN'T,  
AT: mY ATTRACTION TO YOU IS MORE PALE IF ANYTHING,   
AT: aND I WOULDN'T, uH,, fEEL COMFORTABLE,,,,,  
TC: YoU'Ve gOtTeN YoUr tHiNk oN AbOuT GeTtInG PaLe WiTh mE BeFoRe?  
AT: uHHHH,,  
TC: CoNfEsSiOn Is GoOd FoR tHe SoUl, mY FrIeNd!  
AT: iT'S NOTHING,,,,,,,,,  
TC: MaKiNg uNtRuThS aT A BrOtHeR WhAt'S BeArInG HiS PuShEr iN ReTuRn?  
TC: SoUnDs lIkE We gOt a sInNeR In oUr RaNks...  
AT: iT WAS JUST A FLEETING THOUGHT, nOTHING SERIOUS,,,  
TC: YoU BeGgInG ThE MeSsIaHs fOr sOmE DiViNe pUnIsHmEnT? ;o)  
TC: CaReFuL, cOuLd bE ThEy'rE In a sPaNkInG MoOd... hOnK!  
AT: ,,,  
AT: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
TC: I'M JeStInG, bRo.  
AT: ,,,aNYWAY,,, iT WAS A WHILE AGO,  
AT: i HAD OTHER QUADRANT PROBLEMS, tO BE PREOCCUPIED WITH,  
AT: aND YOU ALREADY HAD KARKAT, sO,,,,,  
TC: I OnLy gOt wItH KaRbRo a pErIgEe aGo, ThOuGh...?  
AT: ,,,,,  
AT: ,,cRAP,,,  
TC: YoU AlL To bEiNg cOy oN Me aGaIn?  
AT: nO, i SWEAR I'M,, tRYING,,  
AT: i THINK, mY MEMORY SQUIGGLE IS GETTING SCRAMBLED,  
TC: Oh.  
AT: i'M SORRY,,,  
TC: GoTcHa. ShHhHhHh...  
AT: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
TC: DoN'T WoRrY, pReCiOuS. SoOtHe yOuR AnGuIsH.  
TC: ThE FaUlT Is uP AnD ReStInG On mY PeRsOn tHiS TiMe.  
AT: wHAT,, wHY,,  
TC: If tHoSe yEaRnInGs gOt tO RoOtInG In yOuR PuShEr mOrE ReCeNt tHaN ThIs CoNvErSaTiOn, CoUlD Be aS I ShOuLdN'T hAvE mAdE yOu GeT yOuR rEvEaL oN oF tHeM.  
AT: i DON'T UNDERSTAND,,,  
TC: MoThErFuCk, I aIn'T nEvEr BeEn AnY gOoD aT sEcReTs AnD sHiT.  
AT: oH,,  
AT: sHIIIT,,,,  
AT: i'M ASLEEP, aREN'T I,  
TC: ClOsE, bUt nO ToBaCcO FlUtE.   
AT: nO, i AM, i'M ON PROSPIT,  
AT: tHIS IS, mY TOWER,,   
AT: i'VE BEEN HERE SO MANY TIMES, wHY DIDN'T I RECOGNIZE IT BEFORE,,  
AT: i THOUGHT I WAS IN MY HIVE,,,,,  
TC: DoN'T WoRrY AbOuT It, iT'S cOoL.  
AT: mY NUGBONE IS ALL FUZZY,   
TC: We'rE NeItHeR Of uS SlEePiNg, Is wHaT I CaN SwEaR At yOu.  
AT: iT REALLY FEELS LIKE WE'RE INSIDE A DREAM, tOGETHER SOMEHOW,  
TC: Oh yEaH, tHaT We sUrE AnD WeLl aRe! It'S ThE TrIpPiEsT ShIt, hAhAhA!  
AT: bUT, yOU JUST SAID,,,  
TC: I KnOw.  
AT: tHIS IS SO CONFUSING,,  
TC: TrUsT Me, wE'Re sAfE. hUsH YoUr pAN.  
AT: i KEEP REMEMBERING THINGS THAT NEVER HAPPENED,  
TC: HoNk.  
AT: i'M SURE THIS IS PROSPIT, bUT IT'S WRONG, sOMEHOW,  
TC: ReLaX. We'rE SaFeR ThAn SlUrRy In tHe mOtHeR GrUb's oViDuCt, I MaKe mY PrOmIsE At yOu.  
AT: tHESE SURROUNDINGS DON'T EVEN MAKE SENSE,  
AT: wHY CAN'T I WAKE UP,,  
TC: I GoT YoU, HoMiE. YoU TrUsT Me?  
AT: UH,,, yEAH,,  
AT: oF COURSE, i DO,  
AT: aLWAYS,  
TC: BlEsSeD MeSsIaHs, I'm rEaDy fOr tHe cArNiVaL NoW.  
AT: uH, wHAT,  
TC: NoThInG. ThAt wAs fUcKiNg hOt iS AlL  
AT: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
TC: SoRrY. PrEtEnD I DiDn'T SaY ThAt.  
TC: YoU JuSt fOcUs oN BrEaThInG, oKaY?  
TC: YoU'Re sAfe.  
TC: I JuSt  
TC: FuCk  
TC: I GoTtA Go tAkE CaRe oF SoMeThInG RigHt qUiCk.  
TC: I'Ll bE RiGhT BaCk.  
AT: ,,  
AT: oKAY,,,,,,,,,,

terminallyCapricious is now idle!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, Gamzee gets even more unapologetically pushy in this chapter. Don't worry though -- there's not even a hint of dubcon in this story!

TC: I'M bAcK.  
TC: YoU MiSs mE? ;O)  
AT: uH,  
AT: i THOUGHT ABOUT, wHAT WE WERE SAYING,  
AT: aND I THINK, iT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS, tHAT WE'RE AFTER DIFFERENT THINGS,  
AT: tHAT IS TO SAY, i'M NOT AFTER ANYTHING,  
AT: bECAUSE, uH, i THINK,  
AT: iT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT I FELT, aND WHEN I FELT IT,,  
AT: i'M NOT EXACTLY,, mOIRAIL MATERIAL,,  
TC: AiN'T No rUlE SaYiNg pReTtY PaIlBaIt cAn't GeT ThEiR WiCkEd cUdDlE On ;O)  
AT: wHAT,,,,,,  
AT: nO YOU SHUSH,  
AT: i MEAN,,, sHUT UP,,,,  
TC: HaHaHa!  
AT: i'M, nOT EITHER OF THOSE THINGS, oR A GOOD PALE PROSPECT AT ALL,,,,  
AT: i DON'T REALLY GET ANGRY MUCH,   
AT: oR AT ALL, i GUESS,  
AT: pEOPLE ARE ALWAYS TELLING ME, i DON'T DO IT ENOUGH,  
AT: sO I DON'T REALLY NEED TO BE PLACATED, yOU KNOW,  
AT: i'M KIND OF TOO PLACID, tO BEGIN WITH,,,  
TC: AiN'T No dEsIrE At mE To sEe yOu uP In yOuR RaGe iRrEgArDlEsS.   
TC: GeTtInG A BrOtHeR To uNwInD AnD GeT HiS ReLaX On iS MoRe mY JaM, yOu dIg?  
TC: AlWaYs hApPy tO LoOsEn a fUcKeR Up, GeT ThEm pUrRiNg fOr mE WiTh tHeIr cOrE AlL TeNdEr sOfT.  
AT: i KNOW,   
AT: i MEAN, i FIGURED,  
AT: bECAUSE YOU LIKE TO BE NICE TO PEOPLE ALL THE TIME,  
AT: bUT, uHH,, YOU'RE STILL,  
AT: kIND OF A BADASS MOTHERFUCKER, iN A DEADLY CLOWN CULT,  
AT: aND I'M NOTHING LIKE THAT,,  
AT: mY IMPS WEREN'T EVEN SCARED OF ME, i'M NOT DANGEROUS,  
TC: ArE YoU StArTiNg tO GeT YoUr rEmEmBeR On?  
AT: i,, i THINK SO,,,  
TC: I ThInK It'S GrEaT YoU WeRe aBle tO CoMmUnE YoUr wAy tHrOuGh mOsT Of tHe gAme, ThOuGh.  
TC: CoUlD Be aS ThAt'S ThE WaY To gEt tHe gOoD EnDiNg.  
TC: LiKe iN OvErTaLe, YoU KnOw?  
AT: oVERWHAT,  
TC: GaMe i pLaYeD BeFoRe tHiS OnE. KiNd oF SiMiLaR, bUt lEsS EnD Of tHe wOrLDy.  
AT: o,,,KAY?  
TC: I WaS HiGh wHeN I PlAyEd iT, bUt i rEmEmBeR YoU CoUlD CuDdLe mOnStErS AnD MaKe fRiEnDs wItH ThEm aNd sHiT.  
TC: ThInK I InViTeD SoMe oVeR To sPlIt a pIe oR SoMeThInG...   
TC: My tHiNk sIeVe iS PrEtTy fUzZy oN ThE DeTaIls.  
AT: oKAY, uHH,  
AT: aNYWAYS,  
AT: i'M JUST TRYING TO EXPLAIN WHY, i DON'T THINK I SHOULD BE ANYONE'S MOIRAIL,  
AT: eSPECIALLY NOT YOURS, bECAUSE, yOU HAVE KARKAT,  
AT: i COULDN'T DO THAT TO HIM, hE IS MY FRIEND,,,  
AT: aND ALSO, dON'T TAKE THIS THE WRONG WAY, bUT,  
AT: yOU'RE KIND OF A HANDFUL,  
TC: Oh, I'M MoRe tHaN A HaNdFuL ;o)  
AT: oKAY, i,  
TC: MiGhT NeEd bOtH Of yOuR FrOnDs tO TaMe tHiS RaGiNg bEaSt... hOnK!  
AT: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
AT: i'M JUST GOING TO IGNORE THAT, lIKE WHAT WE'RE DOING WITH ALL THOSE OTHER THINGS, tHAT DON'T MAKE SENSE,  
AT: i'M PRETTY SURE I'M ASLEEP BY NOW, tO BE HONEST,  
AT: wHICH I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN, fROM THE BEGINNING,   
AT: bECAUSE YOU HAVING FEELINGS FOR ME IS KIND OF SURREAL, aND ABSURD,  
TC: YoU SuRe aBoUt tHat, sWeEtNeSs?  
AT: ,,,yES,  
AT: aND ALSO, oN TOP OF ALL THOSE THINGS, i MENTIONED,  
AT: i DON'T THINK A RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN US WOULD WORK OUT, bECAUSE OF THE BLOOD ISSUE,  
TC: Aw, MaN, yOu kNoW I DoN't gOt mY CaRe oN Of aLl tHaT MoThErFuCkInG BloOd cAsTe nOiSe.  
TC: JuSt cAuSe i wAs hAtChEd a cErTaIn cOlOr dOn't MaKe mE BeTtEr tHaN SoMe oThEr mOtHeRfUcKeR.  
AT: yES I KNOW, yOU THINK THAT WAY, bUT,  
AT: yOUR HATEFRIENDS AND, uHH,,, cHURCH FRIENDS,  
AT: tHEY WOULD NOT APPROVE,,,,  
AT: nOT YOUR LUSUS EITHER, iF HE WAS STILL ALIVE, wHICH, uH,   
AT: nONE OF THEM ARE,  
TC: :o(  
TC: WeLl, ThAt's oKaY.   
TC: YoU CaN'T AlL Be aT PlEaSiNg eVeRyBoDy aLl tHe tImE.   
TC: As lOnG As wE GoT OuR MirTh oN, tHaT's aLl aS MatTeRs, yOu kNoW?  
AT: iT'S TRUE THAT BEING WITH YOU IS ALWAYS, pRETTY MIRTHFUL AND NICE,  
AT: eVEN SO,,,  
TC: YoU GoT SoMe oThEr oBjEcTiOnS Up aT YoU?  
AT: yES, aS A MATTER OF FACT, i HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN TO THE MAIN ONE,  
AT: wHICH IS THAT, i'M ONLY GOING TO LIVE A FRACTION OF YOUR LIFETIME,  
TC: WhOa, HeY, SlOw DoWn, SwEeT cHeEkS.  
TC: I jUsT aSkEd YoU oVeR fOr PiE aNd A lItTlE bOlUs PuShEr AcTiOn.  
TC: It dOn'T MeAn wE GoTtA StArT DeSiGnInG A HiVe tOgEtHeR, yOu KnOw wHat I'm mEaNiNg?  
AT: ,,sORRY,  
TC: I'm aN InDePeNdEnT SoRt oF FuCkEr, I ThInK?   
TC: KiNd oF GoT UsEd tO HaViNg sPaCe aLl tO My oWn sElF.  
AT: bUT, sTILL,   
AT: aSSUMING THINGS WENT WELL, iF WE WERE, uH,  
AT: tOGETHER,,,,, fOR A LONG TIME,,   
AT: wOULDN'T IT BOTHER YOU?  
TC: I dOn'T mOtHeRfUcKiNg KnOw ThE fUtUrE, bRo.  
AT: i'LL GROW OLD, aND YOU'LL STILL LOOK THE SAME,   
TC: ThAt'S NoT ReAlLy a cOnCeRn wHaT ApPlIeS To oUr sItUaTiOn aNyMoRe, BuT I'M NoT AlL ExPeCtInG YoU To gEt yOuR UnDeRsTaNd oN Of tHaT RiGhT NoW.  
TC: LeT'S SaY I'M Up aNd sLoTtEd tO StAy lIvInG LoNgEr tHaN YoU ArE.  
TC: WhIcH Is a MoThErFuCkInG GiVeN, fOr tRuE.  
TC: If a rElAtIoNsHiP WaSn'T InVoLvEd... WoUld yOu...?  
TC: I MeAn, HyPoThEtIcAlLy, If a fLiNg wAs oN ThE FoOd-sErViNg pLaNe, AnD ThE QuAdRaNt wAs aLl uP FoR YoUr cHoOsInG, WiThOuT AnY RiSk oF HuRtInG KaRbRo'S FeElInGs?  
AT: wELL,,,  
AT: yES, hYPOTETICALLY, i GUESS I COULD BE INTO THAT,,,   
AT: eXCEPT,, nO, bECAUSE THEN IT WOULDN'T BE FAIR TO YOU,  
TC: I'Ll tAkE WhAtEvEr i cAn mOtHeRfUcKiNg gEt, BrO.  
AT: bUT IT'S NOT RIGHT,,,  
AT: yOU SHOULDN'T SETTLE FOR SOMETHING, tHAT'S GOING TO MAKE YOU UNHAPPY, iN THE LONG RUN,  
TC: ArE YoU ThE JuDgE Of mIrTh tO CoMe?  
AT: uHH,  
TC: OnLy tHe mEsSiAhS CaN PrEsUmE To kNoW WhAt a mOtHeRfUcKeR WeLl aNd tRuLy nEeDs.  
TC: ThInK I'M In a bEtTeR PoSiTiOn tHaN YoU To GeT SoMe InKlInG As tO WhAt i wAnT FoR My oWn mOtHeRfUcKiNg sElF, tHoUgH.  
AT: bUT,  
TC: BrO.  
TC: I GoT My aPpReCiAtIoN Up aT YoU, tO Be sUrE.  
TC: BuT DoN'T PrEsUmE To kNoW WhAt'S AlL To bE CoOkInG InSiDe a BrOtHeR's pAn, YoU fEeL mE?  
AT: ,,,yEAH,  
AT: oKAY,  
AT: fINE, yOU'RE RIGHT, i'M SORRY,  
TC: OkAy.  
AT: bUT EVEN ASSUMING, i COULD PROVIDE WHAT YOU NEED FROM ME,   
AT: wHICH, uHH,,,   
AT: i DOUBT,, iF I'M BEING HONEST,,,,  
AT: i DON'T THINK YOU WOULD BE INTO, tHE KIND OF THINGS THAT,, i'M INTO,,,  
TC: TrY Me!  
TC: YoU MiGhT Be sUrPrIsEd aT HoW FuCkInG AmEnAbLe a bRoThEr cAn gEt...   
TC: I AiM To pLeAsE ;o)  
AT: yES, tHAT IS THE ISSUE,  
AT: yOU ARE THE TYPE WHO WANTS TO SPOIL THEIR PARTNER, aND, i'M,,,  
AT: iT'S NOT,,, wHAT I'M AFTER,,,,,,  
TC: YoU WaNt i sHoUld gEt mY BoSs oN?  
AT: nO,  
AT: nOT THE WAY YOU'RE IMAGINING IT,,, pROBABLY,,  
TC: I DoN't kNoW, tAvBrO...  
TC: FoLkS SaY I GoT Me a pOwErFuL KiNd oF ImAgInAtIoN }:o)  
AT: yOU, yOU STOLE MY HORNS,  
TC: It's pAyBaCk! HaHaHa!  
AT: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
TC: SoOoOoOoO...  
AT: sO?  
TC: WhAt aRe yOu iNtO?  
AT: uH,  
TC: Go aHeAd, YoU KnOw i aIn'T ThE TyPe tO JuDgE.  
AT: ,,,pALE, oR,,,,,,,,,,,  
TC: AnY oF ThEm, SuGaRbItS.   
TC: WhAtEvEr lEtS YoU GeT YoUr cHiLl On.   
TC: GeTs yOu aLl aPpEaSeD aNd qUiEt iN ThE HeAd.  
AT: i GUESS THE PALE QUADRANT IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE RELAXING ONE,  
TC: OrGaSmS ArE PrEtTy rElAxInG ToO.  
AT: }:oO  
TC: JuSt sAyIn... HoNk.  
AT: i, i'M STILL, fLABBERGASTED  
TC: WhO SaYs pAlE AnD PaIl cAn'T Go tOgEtHeR?  
AT: uHH, eVERYBODY,  
TC: AnYoNe wHo'S NoT DeAd?  
AT: pROBABLY KARKAT,  
AT: yOUR MOIRAIL, wHO YOU SHOULDN'T CHEAT ON,  
TC: KaRbRo kNoWs i pItY HiM WhOlE AnD TrUe.   
TC: He aLsO KnOwS I LiKe mY CoLoRs a bIt mUdDy.  
AT: ,,,,,,wHAT,  
AT: wHAT DO YOU MEAN,,  
TC: MeAnS I LiKe mY QuAdRaNtS To uP AnD BlEeD InTo eAcH OtHeR SoMe.  
TC: LeT SoMe rEd dRiP InTo tHe pInK, sMeAr sOmE BlAcK On tOp.  
TC: WaTcH It mElD ToGeThEr, LiKe.  
TC: YoU KnOw wHeN YoU'Re dRiNkInG A NiCe fAyGo, AnD YoU'rE ThInKiNg fUcK YeAh, ThIs rEdPoP Is bItChTiTs, BuT At tHe sAmE TiMe a lItTlE RoCk n rYe wOuLd hIt tHe sPoT ReAl nIcE, aNd mAyBe a lItTlE sHoT Of oRaNgE, yOu kNoW?   
TC: WhY NoT MiX AlL ThAt sHiT Up, SeE WhIcH WaY It fIzZeS, yOu gEt mE?  
AT: nO, bECAUSE CARBONATED SWEET DRINKS ARE VILE,  
TC: }:oO  
AT: bUT, wAIT, yOU KEEP GETTING ME OFF-TRACK,  
AT: wITH YOUR MIRTHFUL MINSTREL DRINKS AND THIS, tHIS THING, hOW YOU KEEP MIXING OUR FACES,  
TC: YoU sTaRtEd It, HaHaHa!  
AT: sHUSH,  
TC: WhOa.  
AT: i MEAN, dON'T SHUSH, jUST,,  
AT: bE QUIET,  
AT: uRGH, i CAN'T THINK,  
TC: *SeWiNg mY FlApPeR RiGhT ShUt*  
AT: wHEN YOU SAY YOU LIKE TO MIX QUADRANTS,  
AT: dOES THAT MEAN, yOU AND KARKAT ARE,, uHHH,,,,,,,,  
TC: YoU'rE WaNtInG To kNoW If wE'Re gEtTiNg iT On pAiLwAyS?  
AT: uGH, iT'S NONE OF MY BUSINESS, i'M SORRY,,  
TC: NaH, bRo. It'S CoOl.  
TC: I oFfErEd, BuT KaRbRo iS AlL aBoUt kEePiNg hIs qUaDrAnTs pUrE aNd ShIt.  
TC: YoU KnOw hOw tHe lItTlE GuY TaKeS HiS RoMaNcE AlL SeRiOuS-LiKe.  
AT: oH,  
AT: aRE YOU, uH,,,  
TC: DeAd sErIoUs, MoThErFuCkEr.  
TC: AbOuT YoU AnD HiM BoTh.  
AT: hOLY SHIT,  
TC: We DoN't PiLe aNd pAiL, bUt hE eNcOuRaGeS Me tO GeT My nEeDs aLl fIlLeD Up oThErWhErE.  
AT: oH,  
AT: aND I'VE BEEN TALKING TO HIM ABOUT MY QUADRANT PROBLEMS,  
AT: iS THAT WHY,,,  
AT: dID HE TELL YOU SOMETHING, tHAT MADE ME SOUND PITIFUL,  
TC: NaH, hOmIe, AiN't nObOdY HaD To sEnD Me yOuR Way.  
TC: I CaMe fOr yOuR WiCkEd hOrNs aNd sWeEt lItTlE AsS.  
AT: }:oS  
AT: mY ASS IS MADE OF ROBOTIC PARTS,  
AT: aND, wAIT,,  
AT: dID YOU MEAN THAT LITERALLY???  
TC: WhAt pArT, sUgAr?  
AT: ,,,,,,,,,,,,  
TC: };o)  
AT: yOU'RE COMING ON REALLY STRONG,  
TC: YoU WaNt i sHoUlD CoMe a dIfFeReNt wAy, JuSt sAy tHe wOrD At mE, mY fRiEnD.  
AT: }:oO  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know Gamzee's gonna get what he wants in the end. It's just a matter of him getting everyone else to get "up in their chill about it" :P


	3. Chapter 3

TC: If yOu cOulD HaVe aNy tRoLl pAiLwAyS, wHo wOuLd iT Be?  
AT: uH,,,  
TC: AnYoNe eXcEpT FrOm vRiSkA, cAuSe tHe lAsT ThInG I NeEd iS To gEt mY BlAcK On.  
TC: AiN'T NoBoDy aShEn eNoUgH To pReVeNt mE FrOm dIsMeMbErInG ThAt oNe aS MaNy tImEs aS CaN Be pUt tOgEtHeR.  
AT: ,,wOW,,,  
TC: ShE's gOt a rOcKiNg bOd, DoN'T GeT Me wRoNg.  
TC: EvEn iN PiEcEs yOu cAn sTiLl sEe wHy a mOtHeRfUcKeR WoUlD FiNd hEr aTtRaCtiVe.  
AT: iS,,  
AT: iS VRISKA DEAD,,,,  
TC: ThErE's a vErSiOn oF HeR WhAt'S StIlL WaLkInG ArOuNd.  
TC: YoU WaNt i sHoUlD HuNt hEr dOwN FoR YoU?  
AT: nO,  
TC: CaN'T PrOmIsE I WoUlDn't kIlL HeR, bUt i cOuLd bRiNg hEr tO YoU In oNe pIeCe, PrObAbLy.  
AT: hOLY SHIT, pLEASE DON'T,  
TC: At lEaSt wHeN ShE'S DeAd sHe sHuTs uP, hAhA!  
AT: i DEFINITELY DON'T WANT, aNY OF THAT,  
AT: i DON'T WANT YOU TO KILL ANYONE, eSPECIALLY NOT FOR MY SAKE,  
AT: aND ANYWAY, i DON'T THINK I WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN, mAYBE NOT EVER,  
AT: sHE KILLED ME, aND I'M KIND OF, nOT OVER THAT,  
AT: aND I DON'T THINK I WILL BE ANY TIME SOON,  
AT: oH,  
AT: sHIT,  
AT: hOW LONG HAVE I BEEN DEAD,,,  
TC: CoNgRaTuLaTiOnS BrO!  
TC: HoW DoEs iT FeEl tO GeT YoUr rEmEmBeR On?  
AT: uHHH, nOT GREAT,  
AT: bUT ALSO KIND OF GOOD, i GUESS,  
AT: lIKE MY CHOICES DON'T REALLY MATTER ANYMORE, sO I DON'T NEED TO STRESS OVER THEM,  
TC: ThEy sTiLl mAtTeR To mE, bRo.  
TC: No mAtTeR WhAt.  
AT: ,,,,  
AT: yOU'RE ACTUALLY INTO ME, fOR REAL,  
TC: S'WhAt i bEeN SaYiNg, AiN'T It?  
AT: yEAH,  
AT: bUT IT'S SORT OF, oNLY NOW, sTARTING TO SINK IN,  
AT: aND I'M, uHH,   
AT: vERY MUCH DEAD,  
TC: HoNk.  
AT: aND YOU'RE STILL ALIVE, aREN'T YOU,  
TC: ClOwNs aRe tOuGh tO KiLl };o)  
AT: aND YOU STILL WANT THIS,,,,,  
TC: AlL I WaNt iS To gIvE YoU WhAt yOu wAnT, sWeEtNeSs.  
AT: bUT, hOW CAN THAT POSSIBLY WORK,,,  
TC: DoN'T ThInK On iT ToO MuCh.  
TC: JuSt rEvEaL At mE YoUr pUsHeR'S YeArNiNgS AnD LeT ThE MaGiC HaPpEn.  
AT: sO, yOU ASKED ME WHO I WAS ATTRACTED TO SO YOU COULD, uHHH,   
AT: gIVE THEM TO ME,,,,,,  
TC: SoMeThInG LiKe tHaT.   
AT: yOU KNOW I'D WANT THEM TO BE ALIVE, rIGHT,  
TC: YeAh, MaN, i gOt nO CoNfUsIoN On mE AbOuT ThAt.   
AT: i MEAN AS ALIVE AS I FEEL RIGHT NOW, wHICH IS TO SAY, uHHH, nOT NECESSARILY TECHNICALLY ALIVE, bUT,  
AT: sENTIENT, aT LEAST, aND IN ONE PIECE,,,   
TC: ThAt's wHy i sAiD VrIsKa's oUt.  
TC: YoU GeT Me?  
AT: uHH, lOUD AND CLEAR, bUT,  
AT: i DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO, uH, aCCOMPLISH, hERE,  
AT: aLSO, eVEN IF YOU WERE TO HAND ME THE PERFECT TROLL, oN A SILVER NUTRITION PLATEAU, nOTHING WOULD HAPPEN UNLESS THEY WERE, uHH, iNTERESTED,, sO,,,,  
TC: HeRe's tHe tHiNg, BrO.  
TC: I'Ve bEeN GeTtInG My wAtCh oN Of yOu fOr a wHiLe, AnD I'M PrEtTy sUrE I KnOw wHeRe yOuR DeSiRe iS At iRrEgArDlEsS.  
TC: I CoUlD JuSt pUt a bOw oN It rIgHt nOw aNd hAnD It oVeR, bUt tHaT AiN'T As mUcH FuN As wHaT I GoT In mInD.  
AT: uHHH,   
TC: SeE, tHiS PaRtIcUlAr fAnTaSy wOn't cOmE TrUe uNlEsS I StIcK My oWn tWo fRoNdS In iT.  
TC: NoNe oF YoU MoThErFuCkErS HaVe tHe gUtS To mAkE It hApPeN, bUt i cAn.  
TC: AnD I WaNt tO, fOr yOu.  
TC: I WaNt tO WaTcH YoUr pAn mElT AnD KnOw tHaT I'M ThE OnE WhAt hElD ThE FlAmInG ApPaRaTuS.  
AT: hOLY SHIT,,,  
TC: I WoUlDn't nEeD To pUt mY FrOnDs oN YoU.  
TC: I WoUlDn't eVeN NeEd tO Be iN ThE SaMe bLoCk.  
AT: bUT, hOW,,,  
TC: YoU EvEr gOt yOuR HeAr oN Of rEvErSe aUsPiStIcIsM?  
AT: ,,,  
TC: It's wHeN OnE FuCkEr dIrEcTs a pRe-PlAnNeD ReD InTeRaCtIoN BeTwEeN TwO Or mOrE NeEdY MoThErFuCkErS.  
AT: oH,, fUCK,,,  
TC: It's aBoUt cOnTrOl aNd sUbMiSsIoN AnD TrUsT.  
TC: It cAn aLsO bE A VeRy iNtEnSe pAlE eXpErIeNcE, dOnE RiGhT.  
AT: i,, i HAVE TO ADMIT, mY THOUGHTS ARE GETTING VERY,,, nON-PALE, aT THE MOMENT,,,,  
TC: GoOd.  
AT: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
TC: NoW, i gOt tHe iMpReSsIoN Up oN Me tHaT YoU LiKe yOuR PaIlMaTeS WeLl cUt aNd dEfInEd, EsPeCiAlLy iN ThE UpPeR ToRsO ArEa. Am i rIgHt?  
AT: uHHH,,, wHO ARE YOU THINKING OF,,,  
TC: YoU LiKe tRoLlS WiTh bOdIeS MaDe fOr cOnQuErInG.   
TC: WhAt cOuLd bReAk yOu eFfOrTlEsS-LiKe.  
TC: ThE TyPe oF TrOlL OtHeRs uSuAlLy fInD HaRd tO PiTy bEcAuSe tHeY SeEm iNvUlNeRaBlE.   
AT: ,,,  
TC: Am i rIgHt, MoThErFuCkEr?  
AT: yES,,,,  
AT: bUT, hOW DID YOU KNOW,,,  
TC: I SeE WhErE YoUr gAnDeRbUlBs lInGeR, pReCiOuS.  
AT: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
TC: YoU'Re a kInKy lItTlE MoThErFuCkEr, AiN'T Ya?  
TC: No sHaMe iN It, BrOtHeR.  
TC: I PrEfEr iT ThIs wAy, MySeLf.  
AT: iT WASN'T LIKE THAT BEFORE I LOST MY LEGS,  
AT: i THINK, i USED TO BE PRETTY NORMAL,  
AT: i PITIED THE SAME TROLLS ANYONE WOULD HAVE FOUND PITIFUL,  
AT: aND MY FANTASIES WERE JUST, tHE NORMAL KIND, lIKE IN KARKAT'S BOOKS,  
AT: lIKE YOU PROBABLY PITY ME NOW, bECAUSE I'M BEING PATHETIC, aND KIND OF VULNERABLE,  
AT: bUT I CAN'T FEEL THAT WAY ANYMORE,  
AT: tHIS WHOLE,,, bEING POWERLESS THING,,,   
AT: iT FUCKED WITH MY PAN, i THINK,  
AT: i WANT THINGS I DIDN'T WANT BEFORE,  
AT: tHINGS THAT NORMAL TROLLS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO WANT, aND THAT AREN'T VERY CONDUCIVE TO STAYING ALIVE,   
AT: wHICH IS, aRGUABLY THE REASON I'M DEAD NOW,  
TC: YoU DoN'T HaVe tO WoRrY AbOuT SuRvIvAl nOw, SwEeThEaRt.  
TC: NoW YoU CaN JuSt fOcUs oN GeTtInG WhAt yOu wAnT.  
AT: bUT WHAT IF THE OTHER PERSON DOESN'T WANT,,, i MEAN,, i DON'T THINK THERE'S ANYONE IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WHO WOULD BE INTO THE KIND OF THINGS I'M INTO,  
AT: aT LEAST NOT IN THE SAME QUADRANTS I WANT THEM,  
TC: YoU KnOw aNyOnE WhAt's gOt tHeIr pOrOuS CrAnIaL PlAtEs sCrEwEd oN RiGhT?  
TC: I AiN'T NeVeR MeT A TrOlL WhO WaSn't sOmE MeAsUrE Of fUcKeD In tHe pAn.  
TC: EsPeCiAlLy nOnE Of tHe oNeS As pLaYeD ThIs gAmE WiTh uS.  
TC: If tHeY WaSn'T MeSsEd uP To sTaRt wItH, tHe gAmE ToOk wElL AnD CaRe oF ThAt, DoN'T YoU ThInK?  
AT: i GUESS,,  
TC: DoN'T MeAn wE CaN'T FiNd hApPiNeSs iN OuR OwN ScReWeD Up wAyS.  
TC: MeSsIaHs mAdE Us aLl bEaUtIfUl iN OuR ImPeRfEcT SeLvEs.  
TC: NoW... If i wErE To sEt uP A ScEnE In wHiCh a cErTaIn nUmBeR Of tRoLlS GoT To fUlFiLl tHeIr rEd aNd pAlE FaNtAsIeS AlL Up oN EaCh oThEr, WoUlD YoU WaNt tO Be a pArT Of tHe eXpErIeNcE?  
AT: ,,,,  
AT: i MEAN, tHAT SOUNDS, uH,,,  
TC: WoUlD YoU SuRrEnDeR To tHe aTtEnTiOnS Of oNe oR TwO sExY MoThErFuCkErS WhAt fOlLoW My eVeRy wHiM, aNd tRuSt tHaT I HaVe mY CoNtRoL On oF ThEm?  
TC: WoUlD YoU LeT YoUrSeLf fAlL ApArT FoR Me?  
AT: hOW DO YOU THINK YOU COULD ACHIEVE THAT, eXACTLY,  
TC: FoR StArTeRs, I WiLl NeEd yOu tO TeLl aT Me, In dEtAiL, wHaT PhYsIcAl aTtEnTiOnS ArE MoSt lIkElY To sEnD YoUr tHiNk sPoNgE FlOaTiNg uP In sHaNgRi-lA.  
AT: oH,  
AT: uHH,  
AT: i WOULD, rEQUIRE A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF PAIN,  
TC: ThAt i uP AnD FiGuReD, pReCiOus.  
AT: yEAH, uHM,   
AT: i CAN'T, oTHERWISE,,,  
AT: i DON'T HAVE A BULGE ANYMORE, sO, uHH,   
AT: iF THAT'S A DEAL-BREAKER, i UNDERSTAND,  
TC: YoU CaN StIlL GeT OfF, tHoUgH, rIgHt?  
TC: If nOt i mAy nEeD To kIlL EqUiUs aGaIn, AnD ThAt wOulD Be vErY, vErY SaD.   
AT: uHHHH,,,,,  
TC: HoNk! };O)  
AT: oKAY, uHM, aNYWAY,,,   
AT: yES, i CAN STILL TAKE A BULGE, oR A NOOK WORM,   
AT: tHROUGH THE, uHH, bACK ENTRANCE,  
AT: uGH, tHIS IS SO UNSEXY, i'M SORRY,,,  
TC: DoN't gEt yOuR WoRrY On aBoUt tHaT, sUgAr.  
TC: JuSt tElL At mE YoUr nEeDs.  
TC: WhAt iS It tHaT Up aNd gEtS YoU OvEr tHe eDgE?  
AT: bITING, i IMAGINE WOULD DO IT,  
AT: cLAWS WORK,  
AT: aNY KIND OF PRICKLY FEELING,  
AT: lIGHT PAIN, nOT MAJOR INJURIES BUT SOME, uH, lIGHT BLEEDING IS OKAY,   
TC: Oh, I LiKe tHaT IdEa.  
TC: I cAn sEe yOu rIgHt nOw, AlL BoUnD AnD PaInTeD Up lIkE A CaNvAs.  
TC: AlMoSt mAkEs mE WaNt tO MaRk yOu mY OwN SeLf.  
AT: ,,,,  
TC: AlMoSt };o)  
AT: bREAKING MY SKELETAL STRUCTURE IS A NO-NO,  
AT: aND I DON'T LIKE TO BE THREATENED, vERBALLY,  
AT: bUT A LITTLE, rOUGH HANDLING IS FINE,   
AT: aND, uHH,   
AT: nOT BEING ABLE TO MOVE, yOU KNOW,   
AT: ,,,,dURING,  
TC: Oh, FuCk yEaH.   
TC: ThAt's mOtHeRfUcKiNg bEaUtIfUl, BrO.  
TC: I WaNt tO MaKe tHaT HaPpEn fOr yOu sO BaD.  
AT: yOU'RE UH, aCTUALLY PRETTY FUCKED UP YOURSELF, hUH,,,  
TC: AiN'T No oNe eVeR SaId oThErWiSe.  
AT: cAN YOU REALLY, tHOUGH,  
AT: mAKE IT HAPPEN, i MEAN,,  
AT: yOU WOULD HAVE TO FIND TROLLS WHO WERE WILLING, tO PLAY OUTSIDE OF QUADRANT NORMS,   
AT: aND UH, dO THIS WITH ME, oF ALL PEOPLE,  
AT: i'M NOT EXACTLY THE MOST, cONVENTIONALLY ATTRACTIVE TROLL,  
TC: YoU'Re kIdDiNg mE, rIgHt?  
TC: I KnOw aT LeAsT FiVe pEoPlE OfF ThE ToP Of mY PaN WhO WoUlD JuMp aT ThE OpPoRtUnItY To sHaRe a pAiL WiTh yOu.  
AT: pFFFT, oNLY THE ONES WHO ARE CERTIFIABLY INSANE,  
AT: aND EVEN IF THEY DID WANT TO, yOU KNOW,,, hOOK UP FOR THIS ONE, uHH, sCENE,   
AT: iT'S NOT LIKE I COULD DO MUCH TO RECIPROCATE,  
AT: yOU KNOW THAT, rIGHT,,  
TC: ReSt aSsUrEd, WhAtEvEr pHySiCaL ToRmEnT YoU NeEd, My bEaStS CaN Up aNd dElIvEr, AnD ThEy'lL Be gEtTiNg pLeNtY Of tHeIr oWn sAtIsFaCtIoN In eXcHaNgE.   
AT: uHHH,  
AT: yOUR,, BEASTS,,,,  
TC: DoN'T WoRrY, pReCiOuS.   
TC: I HaVe tHeM GoOd aNd tAmE.   
TC: ThEy wOuLd nOt cAuSe yOu hArM UnWaNtEd.   
TC: oNlY As mUcH As iS NeEdEd tO FrEe yOuR PaN, sO As aLl yOu cAn dO Is *FeEl*.  
AT: yOU'RE SERIOUS,,  
AT: yOU REALLY THINK THIS CAN WORK,,,,,  
TC: I KnOw iT WiLl. ThIs iS An eStAbLiShEd dYnAmIc i wAnT To bRiNg yOu iNto.  
AT: oH,  
AT: wOW,   
TC: I NeEd tO ChEcK WiTh tHe bEaStIeS FiRsT, bUt i kNoW At lEaSt oNe oF ThEm wIlL SaY YeS.  
TC: PrEtTy sUrE ThEy'lL BoTh bE AlL Up oNs.  
AT: wE, uHH,   
AT: wE ARE TALKING ABOUT TROLLS, rIGHT,   
TC: HoNk! HaHaHaHa.  
TC: };O)  
TC: (yEs, Of cOuRsE We aRe)  
AT: oKAY, uHH,  
AT: cAN YOU, tELL ME WHO IT IS,  
TC: NoT RiGhT YeT.  
AT: oH,  
TC: DoN'T WoRrY, sWeEtNeSs.  
TC: I WoUlDn'T PuT YoU At rIsK, eVeR.  
AT: nO, i KNOW,  
AT: i TRUST YOU,   
AT: yOU'RE ALWAYS GOOD TO ME,  
TC: MoThErFuCk.   
TC: WaTcH It, I'M GoNnA HaVe tO RuN OfF To tAkE CaRe oF MySeLf aGaIn iF YoU KeEp tHiS Up...  
AT: oH,  
AT: iS THAT WHAT YOU WERE, uHHH, eARLIER,,  
TC: YeP.  
AT: wOW,,,  
AT: ,,,,,,,  
AT: tHIS THING IS HAPPENING, iSN'T IT,,  
TC: HeLl yEaH, pUpA.   
TC: I'M GoNnA BlOw yOuR MiNd tO TiNy, SpArKlY ShArDs.  



End file.
